Lost in Time
by JennyTheWhiteWolf
Summary: Kagome struggles living both in the past and in the future. What will she do when the choice is taken from her and she's thrown to the past with no way back? That and she is not the only one. Now she must guide her two new friends and brother through a world she thought she was prepared to handle. Her unknown demonic heritage is revealed along with a love she never saw coming.
1. Pilot

The classrooms were empty, the halls were silent, and the grounds appeared deserted. Kagome found herself walking through a misty haze on her way to meet her future tutor. After shard hunting for so long her studies began to seriously suffer. It was very difficult to concentrate on the material when your life was constantly threatened, let alone trying to keep the papers in tact. It was thanks to her mother who worked out a sort of miracle to enable her a tutor. One that can both catch her up and work around future absences. Apparently the tutor, head of the school board, and her mother had created a certain arrangement especially for her case. As for how her mother managed to do so is both a great mystery and blessing. This way she can continue her search for the rest of the tama, something she did not even want to think about. She had so much on her plate she hadn't even known where to start. She is failing her classes, about to be 18, and her future looks to be chaotic at best. Then there is the fact of everything being said and done, where will that leave her? She can sense that when the jewel is complete the power connecting it and the well will disappear. What side would she have to choose? The family in the future she was born to or the family in the past created by comradery. Her heart was being torn in two at the thought.

`No I can't afford to think of that now. If I don't hurry I'm going to be late.' Kagome walked down the empty hallways of the school, her footsteps echoing behind her as she went. Her eyes scanned the numbers next to the door until she met the one she was suppose to have her meeting. When she came upon the desired door she hesitated; her hand being outstretched and frozen in place. What if this person couldn't help her? What if she were to fail? She couldn't bare the thought. She wanted to be more and know more. She wanted to look back and say yes I did it, it was hard, but I managed. To be able to feel that bit of success even if she did choose to live in the past where she was already farther ahead in that area. So she forced that bit of insecurity down and held firm. Nodding in confirmation of herself she took the handle in hand and walked through the door with confidence. At the other side of the room was a young woman a couple years older than her by the looks of it sitting at a desk typing at a computer. To her left were a few stacks of paper and a couple books to her right. Her dark blonde hair was tied in a very neat bun, not a single hair out of place and her light brown eyes were darting across the screen with her fingers typing a mile a minute. Her clothes were professional and immaculate. She would have thought that she was a teacher if it were not for her being so young and that she knew she was to be meeting her tutor here at this time. In comparison it did make her feel more wild and undisciplined. Her own hair had grown and was now down to her hip and fell loosely behind her and probably a little tangled from the rush over here. Then there was her uniform. A little wear and tear and buoyo the cat just happened to have slept on it the night before so a few hairs still remained despite her rush in removing it.

"Are you a miss Kagome Higurashi?" Startled Kagome quickly nodded her head and took a step forward, closer to the tutor. The tutors brown eyes met Kagome's blue in a calculating way and Kagome felt as if she were being measured. Coming to some sort of conclusion the tutor gestured to the seat in front of the desk her face completely neutral.

"I'm glad to see you make it here Kagome. My name is Akira Takamaru. Your mother spoke very highly of you. Now I am unaware as to exactly why you need so much time away from your studies, however your mother stressed that it was a matter of most importance and it is not my place to pry into the personal affairs of others. I state this because I want you to know that I will not ask and that I am only here to help you. When I am helping you I want you to be at ease around me and not have to worry about anything other than your studies and even with that I will help you as best I can. The school and I had come up with a system that will help catch you up in the quickest way possible. Once a week we will meet where I will help you with either testing you or working out assignments. The grade given by me will be on file and recognized by the school. The timing of you finishing your work and graduating now will be determined by the amount of work you are willing to put forth, so if you are to finish the work quickly, then you shall be able to graduate quickly. Do you have any questions for me before we get started?" Kagome was shocked to hear someone she has never met so willing to help her. What exactly had her mother said to her? She had to know.

"Why are you helping me so much? On paper I must look like a complete waste of your time." At this Akira gave Kagome a warm smile, the first break in her professional demeanor.

"Truth be told it was your mother who inspired and moved me into wanting to help you so badly. Her love and desire to see you succeed and her absolute faith in you that you can accomplish whatever you put your mind to was truly touching. Seeing you now I can begin to see a little as to why. There is something that I felt about you as you walked through my door. A sort of determination and the look in your eyes is both strong and eager. I will help you stand firm in your studies. We can accomplish this together." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt so very grateful to both Akira for her help and the school for allowing such an unusual request to go through. Though most of all she felt so much love for her mother in that moment. To have arranged this and to have spoken so highly of her made her heart soar. She wanted to rush home just so she could throw her arms around her and kiss her cheek.

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me or the burden you have lifted from my shoulders. Thank you so very much." Akira smiled in return at Kagome's very grateful one.

"How about we start our first meeting today over breakfast where I can explain the system in more detail and maybe finish up at your place?"

"That sounds great, I didn't have any time to grab any before I left." Akira nodded and sat up gathering her books and papers before placing them within a teal backpack. Then reaching into a drawer she pulled out what looked to be a bagged lunch. The confusion must have shown on her face for Akira elaborated.

"I just need to see my sister before we leave. She always forgets to eat breakfast as well. That or maybe she now counts on me to give it to her. Either way I need to give this to her." Kagome smiled at that. Akira sounded like a nice sister to have. Maybe she should be nicer to her brother? The two began to make their way out of the school building and onto the grounds. They continued walking until they came upon the archery range. Seeing the place peaked Kagome's interest. She always wanted to learn to be a better shot rather than being forced into a position where she simply aimed and hoped for the best. At the very least she knows she can shoot normal arrows since it takes a threat of her life to use a sacred arrow and that's only at demons. Man she really had a lot to work on. Her focus came back when a girl about her age in an archers uniform began to run towards them her long light blonde hair in a high ponytail swaying behind her and her hazel green eyes shining with mirth.

"Hey sis you have great timing. I was just finishing up practice and I am starving. Hi I'm Naomi by the way." Naomi smiled brightly and held her hand out towards Kagome. Kagome took her hand and smiled back at the energetic girl.

"It's nice to meet you Naomi, I'm Kagome." Naomi's smile grew if that was possible.

"Wow Akira told me about her meeting with your mom. I've never seen Akira talk about someone as much as she did your mom. Your mom must be something else. I'm totally jealous by the way." Kagome tilted her head to the side in a questioning sort of way.

"Thank you, but I'm sure your mother would do the same." Naomi nodded.

"I believe she would if she could. Just to throw it out there since I know Akira doesn't like to mention it, but our parents died when we were very young. I was too young to really remember them though Akira has some vague memories. I figure it will help you to know a little about us since your going to be seeing a lot of Akira here. It's just the two us. Though if you ever want you can come hang out with me and maybe you'd like to learn some archery?" Kagome was surprised to hear about their parents. In the feudal Era it was very common to hear of orphaned children, but to hear it in the present day just felt so strange. She could see that it did make Akira feel a little uncomfortable since she brought her hand up to scratch the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. If it helps I don't really remember my dad very much. He died shortly after my brother was born. I can tell that it makes my mom sad thinking about him so I never ask. As for archery I would love to learn more. I've been learning on my own, though I would love pointers." Naomi continued to smile at Kagome.

"That's great we can hang out and plan some time for me to teach you too. We can be fellow archers. My sister is pretty good at archery though her interest falls more into swordplay and she is really good. So anyway if you ever want to talk about anything, practice archery, or whatever just let me know. You have a friend in me so don't forget about me ok." Kagome smiled back at Naomi for what felt like the millionth time. It was just so hard not to. She was so energetic and outgoing saying whatever came to mind. She liked her and was already planning on when she could find time for her.

"I will call you sometime for sure though I'm not sure when exactly that will be. I don't have a lot of free time." Naomi shrugged unconcerned.

"I understand, anyway I better go change and meet up with a couple friends of mine. It was nice meeting you. Oh and sis I'll catch with you later ok?" Akira waved Naomi off with a small smile.

"Alright I'll talk to you later." Kagome watched Naomi run off and her and Akira began to walk towards a place serving breakfast that would allow them to sit and talk in relative peace.

"Your sister is really nice. Though I was wondering what is the age difference between the two of you were? That is if you don't mind. You don't have to answer that. I was just curious if Naomi and I were the same age or not."

"I don't mind. We are four years apart. She is 18 and I am 22. By the way it's alright to be curious and I don't mind answering questions. It's as my sister said, we will be spending a lot of time together so feel free to ask." Kagome felt a lot better hearing that and judging by the calm demeanor in which she said it she believed she meant it.

"So is tutoring your full time job or do you go to school?" Akira looked over at Kagome as they waited at a stop light.

"I do tutoring and T.A. work at the school full time, but I'm also going to school as well. I'm just about done with my bachelor's degree in science. I was able to go to school on a full scholarship and working at the school helps support my sister and I. Once I'm finished with school that second bit will be so much easier." Kagome could only stare at the back of Akira's head as she began to cross the street. She must be either really smart or very dedicated to have advanced so far, no it must be both. The accomplishment really stirred something in Kagome. It made her want to strive to be better. Realizing that Akira had nearly finished crossing the street Kagome had ran to catch up with her.

"I can't believe you've already gone so far in your schooling. That's really impressive. You must be really smart." Akira shrugged it off.

"Not as smart as you might think. It was mostly a lot of really hard work. Ever since I was young I had needed to take care of myself and my sister. I had realized to be able to do that I needed a good paying job so I worked hard and got us out of the orphanage as quick as I could. It was hard in the beginning, but we managed." Kagome could only nod in acknowledgment at what Akira told her. Akira had been working so hard for so long.

"OK here looks good." Kagome looked up to see a nice little sit down restaurant with a few people sitting down and enjoying their breakfast. Some were reading the morning paper and others enjoying idle conversation. The two of them were quickly seated and after going over their menus placed their order. It was after the waiter walked away did Akira dig into her teal backpack to bring out a rather impressive black binder.

"OK first off this thing here is all the work necessary to graduate. It is arranged by subject and contains the assignments and homework. I have an identical one that corresponds to yours only mine will contain the tests and evaluations of your work. So when we get together what we will be starting with is a little review before having you take whichever test you would need to take." Kagome took hold of the binder and flipped it open. One of the first subjects staring at her just happened to be math and she groaned. She saw how there were all the different subjects and each one contains quite the bit of material.

"Do these assignments work with my current school books?" Akira nodded.

"Yes so you don't need to worry about that. Was there anything else you'd like to ask?" Kagome shook her head.

"I think I got it thanks." The waiter then came by and dropped off their order and the two ate very happily. Kagome especially dug into her food with gusto.

"Wow the food was fantastic I will have to come by more often." Akira nodded her head.

"Yeah I came by the place on accident once and now I love it. Shall we head over to your place to begin your work." Kagome smiled and took the lead, guiding Akira towards her home. As they walked Kagome would glance at Akira. She seemed curious and kept an eye on her surroundings noting the different land marks. Soon the came upon the stairs leading to the grounds of her home.

"I must admit that these stairs alone are rather impressive. I was telling my sister I wanted a chance to work out a bit more. I didn't think the universe would answer in such a way." Kagome chuckled and the two began to ascend the stairs. When they reached the top Kagome was surprised to see Akira not even winded. Though she noticed that Akira's eyes went directly to the goshinboku tree and began to walk over to it. Kagome followed her simply observing her. Akira walked a full circle around the tree before stepping forward and placing her hand on the bark.

"This tree is ancient. It's strange it feels almost as if it could transcend time." Akira chuckled at that. "That sounds really strange, but that's how it makes me feel. As if the tree has seen the world new and is still here to tell of its time here. I like it. It makes me feel safe and at peace." Kagome stood by Akira side.

"I know what you mean. The tree has always been sacred and the shrine was actually built around it, to protect and be near it. I have always loved this tree." They spent a few more minutes simply being near the goshinboku. Kagome suggested that she give Akira a tour of the grounds. Everything went pretty normal that was until they began to approach the well house. She debated showing it to her. Part of her was a little afraid that Inuyasha would jump out at the most inopportune moment and spill her time traveling secret. Still she did make it clear to him that she needed at least a few days to get things settled on her end. When Kagome opened the doors Akira peered into the dim room and stared at the bone eaters well. Kagome followed Akira to the well who once stood in front of it placed her hand on the lip, but just as her fingers grazed the old wood her hand sprung back as if burned.

"That well has a weird feel to it. I can't explain it." Kagome watched Akira stare at the well in confusion.

"There is a story around this well that if you were to throw in the bones of dead demons that they would vanish without a trace. That is why it's called the bone eaters well."

"That would be interesting to see."

"Alright last place is the house." The two made their way towards the house and took off their shoes before walking inside.

"Momma? Gramps? Souta? I'm home and I have a guest over." It was Souta who popped his head out of the living room. In the last couple of years he has really grown. Thankfully she is still taller than he is, for now anyway. As she is turning 18 he is turning 14 and going to graduate middle school.

"Hey Kagome, Mom told me to tell you that her and Gramps went out to do some errands, but would be back soon."

"Oh okay by the way this is Akira Takimaru. She is going to be helping me with my studies." Souta gave Akira an appraising look.

"We might have to set up a room for you because this might take a while." Kagome glared at her younger brother who kept laughing at his own joke.

"Ha ha anyway Akira and I will be in my room if you need anything."

"It was nice meeting you Souta." Akira barely got the words out before she was pulled along by Kagome.

"Sorry about my brother, he can be a pain." Akira smiled at that.

"All siblings can be, but they come through in the end. Anyway shall we get started?


	2. Meetings

**JennyTheWhiteWolf** **: Ok I have the second chapter out. I had several things slow me down like my Starbucks spilling all over my notebook making it impossible to read my own writing. You know little things like that plus working grave yard shifts. Any who it's out and I hope you enjoy and know as you read this I am continuing ton write the next chapter.**

 **Also the usual I do not own Inuyasha as much as I may want to.**

* * *

Miroku sighed as he witnessed another argument between Inuyasha and Sango. Sango wanted to go to the slayers village to do some minor repairs and maintenance as well as restock on some supplies. She could also visit the Graves of her loved ones to pay her respect. Inuyasha didn't want her to go alone as she would be vulnerable to any of Naraku's devious plots.

"I told you that Kirara will be with me so I wouldn't be alone. I need to do this Inuyasha." Inuyasha huffed and turned his nose up.

"And I told you that it wouldn't be enough. What if Naraku were to show up and we weren't there to protect you?" Miroku having enough of the back and forth banter decided that a compromise had to be reached.

"Inuyasha what if the two of you with Kirara were to go? I can wait here for Kagome's return and explain where the two of you have gone. I have well fortified this village with sutra so you need not worry for our safety. Kagome needs time for her studies anyway. I remember she was quite concerned about them when she left." Both Inuyasha and Sango seemed to contemplate Miroku's words carefully.

"I feel better about it, but if we decide to do this I want you to go around and check those sutras of yours before we go." Sango seemed relieved and nodded her ascent.

"I will go and prepare for the trip." Miroku watched as Sango walk towards Kaede's hut with Inuyasha following just behind her. In the meantime Miroku decided to appease Inuyasha by checking on the sutras that he had placed around the village. In the end he decided that a couple more couldn't hurt. It wasn't long before he was waving goodbye to the pair. As he watched them go his gaze lingered on Sango. There was a time where he would have offered his own services instead of Inuyasha's. Though ever since their talk things have been different between the two of them.

 _FLASHBACK_

Sango was working hard in a clearing with her katana paring against invisible enemies when Miroku made his presence known. When Sango saw him she sheathed her sword and held a firm stance, waiting for him to make the first move. The two of them have recently been in a huge fight that escalated over something trivial.

"I have come to clear the air between us. I know the reason that the argument we had before had nothing to do with me flirting with the village girls, but rather something else. I believe we should discuss it before either of us says something that we may regret. What do you say?" Sango studied him closely before relaxing her stance and pointed towards a nice shady spot beneath a tree. Miroku followed and sat beside her.

"Instead of shying away from how we are feeling. I want to come straight out and say it. I want to avoid any misunderstandings between us. You are very precious to me Sango, but not romantically. With all of our travels and hardships that we have endured together combined with both of our desires for family it seemed as if we are suppose to be together. I cherish the bond that is between us, but I don't wish to force it to become something it's not. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Sango nodded as she brought her knees up and circled her arms around them.

"Yes I believe I have known that for a while now, but I didn't want to believe it. The more I denied what I felt the angrier I became and why I have been so aggressive. Part of me believed that if you weren't the one then that meant I was alone and I didn't want to admit that. Looking at it now and hearing you say that, I can admit I wanted you to be that something or someone I was missing and the more it wasn't working the more I took that out on you. I'm sorry for that." Miroku nodded in acceptance.

"Your don't need to apologize Sango I understand. In the end we have some similar goals, but ultimately wish to lead different lives." Sango gave Miroku a small smile.

"Thanks for coming to talk to me like this. I don't think I could have done it myself. I guess if we continued as we had we would have been settling for each other and that's not fair to either of us. We will just have to be patient and wait for the right person."

"I suppose we will." The two continued to talk idly with one another as the previous tense atmosphere lifted and a much more secure and friendly one settled. They talked of the little things that happened in their day and before they knew it, the two had been talking for hours.

 _END FLASHBACK_

"Miroku?" Somehow Miroku's feet had guided him towards the well just in time to see Kagome sit on the lip of the well with her bulging yellow backpack by her feet. "Where are the others?" Miroku walked over and helped Kagome to her feet and placed her pack on his back.

"Sango, Inuyasha, and Kirara have left to the slayers village just a little while ago. Sango needed to take care of a few things and Inuyasha didn't want her to go alone. So a compromise was reached where Inuyasha were to go with her." Kagome smiled over at Miroku.

"Let me guess they argued about it for hours until you came in with this compromise?" Miroku chuckled.

"Yes I was afraid it just might have come to blows if I didn't, as entertaining as that might have been. Now shall I escorts the lovely lady to the village?" Miroku offered his arm to Kagome with a mischievous smirk and a wriggle of the eyebrows. Kagome laughed and took his arm.

"Why but of course good sir." The two laughed at that and enjoyed the small walk towards the village. When the two had arrived at the village an orange ball of fluff ran full speed into Kagome who caught him with her free arm and brought him into her chest.

"Hey there Shippo. How are ya?" Shippo smiled up at Kagome.

"Good I was playing with some of the village kids while Inuyasha and Sango were arguing." Kagome smiled at Shippo and Miroku released her arm so that she may embrace the little kit.

"Miroku was just telling me how they were arguing for hours." Miroku smiled.

"Technically you were the one to say so while I on the other hand confirmed your theory." Kagome gave a little wave of the hand towards Miroku with a smile.

"So I didn't get the chance to ask, but how was your day other than being the ever so humble monk who goes around solving everyone's problems." Miroku chuckled at that.

"It was rather uneventful. I did a little light training followed up with some easy meditation. It was then I heard the beginnings of Inuyasha's and Sango's arguing. I spent the rest of my time handling that." The three stopped in front of Kaede's hut and after asking for permission they walked inside. Beside a fire Kaede was stirring what looked to be stew. As the three made their way over she welcomed them with a warm smile and a curios glance in Kagome's direction.

"Kagome child what are ye doing back so soon? This one thought ye had much to do in your time. Ye seemed upset even." All eyes turned to Kagome who chose a comfortable spot to sit knowing that the explanation will take a little time. Shippo still in her arms looked at her expectantly and Miroku set her bag by the door and made his way over the room to sit by her side.

"I do and that is partly why I am here." At the confused looks sent her way she began to explain further.

"Back in my time my most amazing mother had arranged a tutor to help with my studies. I was upset because I didn't believe I could finish my work in time, but my tutor Akira, told me that not only can I finish, but if I work hard I can finish early. I'm going to meet her once a week at least to do tests and in between that time to do all the other assignments. So the sooner I finish the sooner I can be able to spend more time with you guys."

"Can you work while looking for shards or is it that you need to stop for a while for your studies?" Kagome had spent a lot of time thinking over what to do since meeting Akira the previous day. The way that Akira had explained things made the material so much easier to understand and she found her work progress triple the usual rate. With her understanding she hesitated far less and she didn't need to stop out of frustration. Before she knew any better a couple of hours had passed. So if her progress were to continue the way that it has then she could finish within a month and wouldn't that be amazing. Then when her studies were finished she could focus more time on the jewel. Her focus wouldn't be split and she wouldn't have to try and juggle two separate lives. That is where her dilemma took place. That if she did this she won't be able to go after the jewel and she felt as if she would be letting her friends down who depended on her sense and sight of the jewel.

"That is part of why I came over today. If I really focus and get this work done we will have uninterrupted time to go after the jewel. The cost is the time it would take for me to finish. As it was we were nearing the end of the year with about two months time. Though if I do as I believe that I can we can cut that time in half. I don't want to let any of you down, but I really need to do this." Kaede gave Kagome a comforting look.

"Child ye do not need to worry your friends will understand and ye do so much I am sure that they can find a solution." Kagome gave Kaede a very grateful look before she felt Shippo jump out of her arms. What she saw nearly broke her heart. Tears were threatening to run down his cheeks as he looked at her pleadingly.

"Your can't leave. Please don't go." Miroku watched as Kagome pick Shippo back up trying to console him. He too did not want Kagome to leave. The thought of her leaving for an extended amount of time did not sit well with him and he found himself already trying to find a way for her to do her work and continue being with them.

"I'm not going to leave, but I won't be out hunting for the jewel either. When I decide to take break I will head over here to be with you guys. And who knows maybe I can bring some work here. I couldn't stay away too long, I would miss you all too much. Shippo gave Kagome a small smile before being content to simply be in her arms. Part of Miroku wanted those last words to be directed solely at himself however he dismissed the feeling and made himself content in the feeling that she wasn't leaving and didn't want to.

"Then it is good that Inuyasha is not here. He is not going to like this." Kagome groaned already predicting the future headache that conversation would bring.

"I know and I am not looking forward to that, but the payoff will be worth it."

"If this is what you need and can make you happy then you can count on us to be there for you. After all you would do the same for us. As Kaede said we are your friends even if that means going up against an irrational and angry hanyou then, so be it." Kagome practically beamed in Miroku's direction.

" You are the best Miroku. I wish I could just bring the two of you with me. That way Inuyasha couldn't yell at you." Shippo looked up with big and hopeful eyes.

"Do you think we can?"

"I don't know Shippo, so far it has only been Kagome and Inuyasha who have been able to go back and forth through time." Kagome contemplated Miroku's words. She was only thinking of wanting to shield the two from a very angry Inuyasha. After all why should they be punished for her choices? The more she thought about it the more she wondered why not? No one other than her and Inuyasha has ever tried. She didn't count the time Inuyasha shoved that tree through the well because that would obviously limit the well's power. Since the jewel came from her it only made sense for the way to work for her with or without them. So if someone were to have a piece of the jewel and travel with her why could it not work for them?

"Kagome?" Kagome blinked to see Miroku looking at her questioningly and Shippo waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry I was just thinking. When I said the bit about taking you with me I wasn't serious, but what if I could? There would be so much I would love to show the both of you. I was thinking what if the both of you held a piece of the jewel and we all went down together. I just don't see how it wouldn't work." Miroku seemed stunned at first. It never occurred to him to try to see the future, with the way that things have been looking it didn't seem that he had very much of one. He never wanted to look to far ahead lest he give in to his anxieties. As for the theory he too didn't see anything wrong with it.

"We can test it if you would like." Kagome looked from Miroku to Shippo with a smile.

"Would you like to try Shippo?" Shippo nodded his head quickly.

"Heck ya I do." Kagome laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Ok then I guess we'll try. At least we will know it is possible but if it does it also worries me too. What if it is the Tama that is needed to pass? Could Naraku find out about the well and go through himself?" Kagome instantly realized that she put a damper on the mood since the smiles fell and their faces became worried and concerned.

"I suppose we would have to be extra careful in the future. Now I am glad that I had put up those sutras since the whole Tsubaki incident." Kagome hadn't known about the extra sutras and was surprised by them, but also happy knowing her safety was a priority.

"Oh Kaede I will leave my bag here for you. It has extra supplies so it should come in handy. Also if Inuyasha and Sango come by and we are not here can you send them my way?" Kaede smiled and nodded.

" Of course child this one shall see ye soon." Kagome smiled and waved at the older woman as she, Miroku, and Shippo walk out the door. The walk to the well took no time at all. Shippo was bouncing with excitement as Miroku and Kagome smiled at him. Once in front of the well Kagome handed Miroku and Shippo a single piece of the shikon no tama.

"Ok here goes nothing." Kagome still held Shippo in her arms and then held her hand out for Miroku to take. He smiled at her and took it. On the count of three they jumped into the well. Kagome knowing what to expect was happy to see the familiar space like surroundings alongside her friends. Both Miroku and Shippo had a look of wonder on their faces as their bodies landed softly upon the cool earth. As Kagome looked up she was happy to see a very familiar roof above her head.

"Welcome to the future guys! We made it!" Kagome smiled and was about to head up first, but thought better of it with her small skirt. Miroku looked at her mischievously knowing what she almost did.

"Why after you miss Kagome it is ladies first isn't it?" Kagome gave a playful smack to the monk's arm who just continued to chuckle.

"I almost did, but lucky for me I caught myself. You can go first." Miroku took hold of the ladder and began to climb. He was about a third of the way up before he stopped and turned to Kagome.

"Now Kagome as tempting as it is you must refrain from looking." Kagome chuckled at the joke.

"But that was part of my whole masterful plan, why should I stop now?" Miroku stopped to look at Kagome with a suggestive eyebrow raised.

"Stop? So you've been looking the whole time hmm scandalous." Kagome not wanting to give so soon retaliated.

"What can I say you caught me. I should work on being sneakier in the future." Kagome threw in a wink for an added effect. It was that which sent the two of them into full blown laughter. At this point Shippo was getting rather impatient jumped out of Kagome's arms and onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Come on hurry up, I want to see already." Miroku finished making his way up the ladder with Kagome right behind him. The three stood in front of the double doors after walking up the stairs that led to it. Before Kagome opened the doors she hesitated and looked back at her two friends who gave her a questioning look.

"I was just thinking that once I open the doors that you will both encounter a bunch of new things. I was thinking that maybe we should go over a couple things." Miroku smiled at Kagome a little knowingly.

"I think it would be easier if you explain as we encounter anything new and besides even if Inuyasha disregarded your talks on the future didn't mean that I had. I like to know how far man has gone in the five hundred years. I may not have much of a future myself, but to know and see it firsthand will really be something." Miroku had a far off look in his eyes toward the end that concerned Kagome and she instinctively took a step toward him. The sound of her footfall must have snapped him out of his mood. He smiled at Kagome once more as he stepped past her to the doors. Kagome could only watch Miroku's back questioningly. That statement had seemed rather dark and sudden. It forced her to wonder about how much Miroku really thought of his own future and how often he fell to despair over it.

'Whatever may be in store in the future is a mystery, but one thing I do know is that we will find and stop Naraku at all costs. Miroku will have a future to look forward to.' Feeling determined she marched up next to Miroku and placed a hand on his arm to gain his attention.

"Don't worry whatever comes our way we will face it together." Miroku tensed by Kagome's touch, but quickly relaxed into it. He smiled at her words and was slightly disappointed when she stepped forward into the light. He shook his head and followed her stead. Shippo in the meantime could only stare at the two wondering what that was all about. Kagome had taken a few steps forward before turning to see the first reactions that her friends had upon seeing her home. Miroku stared incredulously while poor Shippo was overwhelmed by all the smells and became rather light headed and unfocused. Across the yard she could see Souta coming home from school. He didn't notice her arrival from the past and continued on to the house.

"Come on, let me introduce you two to my family." Kagome dragged Miroku by the hand towards her house while poor Shippo clung to Miroku while trying to cover his face from all the unfamiliar smells. Miroku looked up at the two-story house quite impressed with the structure. When they made it to the door Kagome dropped his hand and went to remove her shoes. Miroku ignored the pleasant warmth that was quickly cooling in his hand to remove his own sandals. Shippo didn't have to worry about that since he was always bare foot. Kagome opened the door and gestured for the two to walk inside. It was by that point that Shippo was beginning to regain his senses.

"Momma, Souta, Gramps? I'm home and I have guests." It felt a little like déjà vu saying that two days in a row. Like yesterday it was Souta who was the first to respond though she could easily understand since she watched him just arrive home himself.

"Hey sis- whoah who is that?" Kagome shook her head at her little brothers manners.

"Hi Souta this is Miroku and Shippo. They are some of my friends from the past." Souta recognized the names and his eyes lit up.

"Oh so he's the monk with the cursed hand?" Miroku rose an eyebrow wondering how much Kagome has told her family about him. He gave her a glance and noticed that she was making gestures to Souta to stop who either didn't see or was simply ignoring her.

"What has Kagome told you of my hand?" Miroku inwardly laughed as Kagome doubled her efforts to get her brother to stop.

"That you can't go a day without rubbing some girls behind and then getting smacked all the time." Miroku raised a brow at Kagome who only kept shaking her head with her hands covering her face.

"Anyway this is Shippo." Shippo jumped down from Miroku's shoulder at Kagome's desperate please to change the subject.

"Hi." Souta's eyes grew large at the sight of Shippo.

"Wow you have a tail, that is so cool." Shippo beamed with pride and his tail did a little shake for emphasis as is accepting the compliment.

"Hey Souta where is Mom and gramps?" Souta barely paid attention to the question being to enraptured by Shippo's more demonic features.

"Mom went to visit a friend, but gramps is in the kitchen. I believe he is making tea." Souta hesitated and looked at Shippo with a sudden realization.

"You should tell him about Shippo before he sees him or it will be an Inuyasha incident all over again." Miroku and Shippo's interests were peaked at that.

"What happened?" Kagome groaned and Souta was more than happy to tell the tale with such a captive audience.

"In the very beginning Inuyasha had come to get Kagome to look for the jewel and he was really mad. I remember we were all eating dinner when he comes storming in to drag Kagome away. Grandpa jumps up and starts throwing these very sticky sutras all over Inuyasha trying to exorcise him. I guess it was good that his sutras didn't work otherwise there would be no Inuyasha with how many ended up on him, especially his face and hair."

"It took hours to get them all off and the complaining that followed lasted for days." Kagome shook her head at the memory.

"Well you did sort of rip the last ones off." Kagome shrugged at that.

"He was yelling and I was tired and mad, besides his healing Factor took the sting away in moments. Still you are right about having to warn gramps. He can be a little excitable. How about you take Shippo up and show him your video games? Souta's eyes beamed and he took Shippo's hand to drag him off to the world of video games not being able to get there fast enough. Miroku watched the two run up the stairs before he turned to Kagome with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"So you told your family of my cursed hand?" Kagome groaned knowing that he wasn't about to let this go and also knowing how much enjoyment he was having at her expense.

"If it makes you feel better I only told that bit to my brother and told him not to tell Mom or Gramps." Miroku laughed at the expression of resigned defeat on her face.

"Don't worry it's not entirely false he seemed rather excited for these video games?" Kagome smiled both from the passing of an awkward moment and at Souta's fondness of video games.

"Yeah he loves them I know he'll want to show you too so be prepared for that. There is so much technology here I will have to show and explain that I don't even know where to begin. It's actually kind of daunting and I really don't want to overwhelm you or Shippo either." Miroku placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do not overly worried as you said before any obstacle we face will be together. Now how about we meet your grandfather?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Hey Gramps I've brought over a couple friends. Shippo is upstairs with Souta playing video games and I don't want you overreacting as you did with Inuyasha, but he is a fox demon." Kagome's grandfather turned to her with a knowing smile and chuckled to himself.

"There is no need to worry Kagome that last time I was punishing a very rude young man who was disrespecting my granddaughter." Kagome's eyes grew large at that.

"Wait what you did to Inuyasha was on purpose?" The old man laughed.

"No one messes with my family and gets away with it." Kagome left herself and then stepped aside to reveal Miroku more fully.

"By the way gramps this is Miroku. He is the monk that travels with me in the past." The man's gaze drifted to the tall young man who gave a bow of respect to his elder.

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. Higurashi. As Kagome said I am Miroku and this is a very lovely home you have here." Kagome's grandfather smiled at Miroku, the kind that stretched from one side of the face to the other and his eyes stared at Miroku's attire With a sort of fondness.

"It is good to see that one of the ones traveling with my granddaughter has such good manners. That Inuyasha is crude and has the manners of a wild dog. I don't overly like how he treats my granddaughter." Miroku did not like it himself though getting to know Inuyasha he knows that he does not intend to do the amount of damage he does and his abrasive attitude is simply a cover for his insecurities.

"His heart is in the right place even if sometimes his brain isn't." The man took his words and mulled them over and in the end gave a shrug.

"Enough of him, there is a lot I would like to ask you and perhaps you can show me how to improve my sutras? I would also like to hear your point of view of the travels the lot of you go through on the other side of the well." Miroku gave a nod causing the old man to give a contented smile in return.

"I would be honored Mr. Higurashi." It was at that moment the kettle went of startling Miroku. The old man went to retrieve it, but Kagome made for it first.

"Gramps how about you and Miroku sit and I get the tea?" The man smiled appreciatively.

"That would be lovely Kagome, thank you." Both Miroku and Gramps sat at the table as Kagome prepped and served the tea. It was then that the front door could be heard and a feminine voice rang out.

"Dad I'm home. Is Kagome and Souta here yet? Gramps was the one to reply once he saw his daughter walk by the entrance to the kitchen.

"Riza we are in here and Kagome has brought home an eligible and handsome e young man home with her." Kagome blushed a bright red and Miroku seemed to sit a little taller with an amused smirk on his face. Risa had made her way fully into the kitchen and sat a couple bags of groceries on the counter before addressing the group.

"Well hello as you may have guessed I am Risa, Kagome's mother." Miroku stood and gave a small bowl to Risa as he had with Kagome's grandfather.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Higurashi my name is Miroku and I travel with Kagome in the past. I must say I can see where Kagome gets her good looks." Risa chuckled.

"My what a charmer you are. I'm about to make dinner. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you like." Miroku stood with a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi you are very generous. Please allow me to help you. After all it's the least I can do." Kagome watched as her mother began to guide Miroku through the kitchen and she couldn't help to smile at the wonder on his face at all the futuristic appliances that she had always taken for granted. She watched for a for a little longer before she decided to make herself useful as well.

"Hey momma I'm gonna get Souta and my other friend Shippo so that you can meet him and we can help set up for dinner."

"Alright dear and after could you set up the guest room please?" Kagome nodded her head.

"Of coarse." Kagome went upstairs to see both Shippo and Souta with controllers in hand with identical looks of frustrated concentration while trying to maneuver their guy on the screen to defeat the other.

"Alright guys we are going to set up for dinner so come on down." Kagome made her way down with the two boys as soon as they turned off their video game.

* * *

A little girl about the age of ten was very slowly making her way with no destination in mind. Her silver hair that went down to her hips swayed in the breeze. Her hair struck a great contrast to her tanned skin and bright red lips. Her bright purple eyes lined with tears surveyed the destruction below. Blood covered the ground soaking the earth to meet the waves turning the sea foam a sickly red. The huts were burning and dark smoke rose tainting the setting sun's visage. The girls small clawed hand clung to the other holding a previous wound. Blood flowed freely adding fresh blood to an already drenched garment. Her bare feet stumbled across some stones causing her to fall to her hands and knees. Fresh tears fell heavily down her face to the hard ground below.

"Momma I am so sorry…" Forcing her weakened body to move she continued her slow and weary trek to the woods.


	3. Travels

**JennyTheWhiteWolf:** _Hi you guys. First I would like to say that I have no excuse why this took so long other than life got in the way of my writing. I do hope that that changes. All I know is that I am not giving up on this and will see it through to the finish._

* * *

Inuyasha stared angrily over at his companion. His hands were clutched into tight fists across his chest and within the folds of his sleeves. Sango chose to ignore him and focus on the road ahead of her. Nestled in her neck lay her beloved friend Kirara who was very happy and content. She was enjoying the warmth of both Sango and the sun's rays that shined on her fur.

"Why are we walking like this for?" Sango groaned at Inuyasha's impatience.

"I told you that Kirara needs rest and I do not wish for you to carry me like a sack of potatoes at the moment. Besides we do not need to rush. You should enjoy the good weather and easy going atmosphere while it lasts. We are constantly fighting or are on the run and this is a very welcome change of pace." Inuyasha huffed his disapproval.

"Yeah well every moment we waste Naraku goes further into hiding and has more time to plot whatever next dastardly deed pops into that sick head of his to throw at us."

"So in other words he's making you a nervous wreck and too paranoid to let your friends enjoy their time?" Inuyasha glared at Sango who shook her head at him taking a little bit of satisfaction at having ruffled his fur a bit.

"Whatever, but you can't tell me it doesn't bother you knowing he's out there doing only who knows what." Sango sighed once again at Inuyasha's impatience combined with his stubbornness and lack of understanding.

"Of course it does Inuyasha, but at this moment there is nothing I can do then what I am doing now. I am keeping eyes and ears on full alert at all times for a hint of a clue as to where that monster could be. The other is to travel as we are to gain more ground and maybe even stumble upon him by chance. I am also training to be stronger so that when we do face him I will be ready to handle whatever he may throw at us. You can focus on that and to work on techniques and strategies to better prepare and to do exercises that can increase strength, speed, agility, and maybe even your demonic capabilities. You can even meditate to help center you and gain a better grasp of a calm and clear mind that is necessary for such a critical battle that lays in wait. There is much you can do other then simply charge where you think Naraku could be. You should take advantage of that." Inuyasha took Sango's words in and once he gave them a moment to really sink in did he realize that she was right. This was a perspective he did not consider since he is so worried about what Naraku is doing he has been constantly in the mindset that once he is able to catch him that he will be able to end him and that every moment that slipped away decreased his chances. Getting things done faster and covering more ground quickly was a way to be able to find him faster and before he could do more harm than what has already happened. With always being on the run and in such a rush he didn't and couldn't contemplate training in the way that Sango was suggesting. It seems that lately there has always been a quick and easy way to get stronger and perhaps he did rely too heavily upon that. Perhaps he should change how he approaches things, after all he can't always expect for every time he comes close to death that a miracle or some secret strength will save him.

"Perhaps you're right. It's just every time I think of him I get so angry and wonder what the hell am I doing here and why I am not going after him. Especially since he is such a danger and has hurt so many people that I care about." Sango nodded knowing exactly what he meant for it was a feeling she shared.

"I do you understand, really I do, but I also know my limitations and can only do so much. It's very frustrating, but every time I practice I feel a little better knowing that I am getting stronger and more prepared for when I do face that monster." Sango watched as Inuyasha contemplate her words and nodded. His stance had eased some and his walk more steady, not nearly as agitated as it had been before. A comfortable silence stretched between the two and they were enjoying the slight breeze when she noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch and him taking a sniff of the air.

"What is it?" Inuyasha focused up the road and noticed a man in the distance making a beeline straight for them.

"A human to be sure, but as for what he wants I don't know." As the man got closer and closer she could tell he was distressed because he was making excellent time in closing the distance between them, especially because he seemed to be an elderly gentleman and rather rugged and sweaty. Once he reached them he bent over to catch his breath.

"Please help me. My daughter fell on our way back to the Village. She's hurt and needs to see the Healer, but I'm not strong enough to carry her on my own. Can you please help me take her back. Sango placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder and smiled at him.

"Of course we will please lead the way." She could feel Inuyasha scowl on her back, but chose not to say anything. It didn't take very long to find the man's daughter off on the side of the road. The girl was holding her side with one hand and with the other against her leg. Her clothes were dirty and scratched from the fall down the side of the road where it dipped suddenly. She could see the trail of her fall all the way to the gravel littered area in which she must have landed. Seeing her in that condition she knew that she could not in any way move on her own, on that leg. She may also have broken a few ribs if her expression was anything to go on along with her holding her side. At best they could be badly bruised. Before she said anything Inuyasha walked forward in a rather unusual, but welcome show of helpfulness. He bent down to eye level with the girl and said a few words she didn't catch. What she saw next made her smile warmly at her friend. The girl who was fighting back tears of pain reached her arms out toward Inuyasha who easily picked up the girl bridal style and held her close so as not to jostle her and cause her more pain. The girl flinched at the change of position, but held Inuyasha close for protection.

"Alright old man, where too?" The man smiled in such gratitude and began to walk in the direction of his village. The walk was steady for the girls sake and thankfully it didn't take them very long to get to their destination. The man then directed them to the healers hut where Inuyasha sat the girl down who smiled and thanked him excessively which he replied saying not to worry about it.

"Thank you both so much for your help. You two came at the perfect time." Sango smiled at the man.

"It's no trouble I'm glad we were able to help." With the situation winding down and the safety of his daughter guaranteed the man was able to take a deep and steady breath and to collect himself. It was then that he was able to closely examine his rescuers and seemed to take notice of Sango's boomerang for the first time.

"Miss do you happen to be a demon slayer?" Sango surprise must have shown for the man elaborated.

"Then reason I ask is that about a month ago we were having some trouble with a minor weasel demon. It was then that this young man in armor carrying a demon bone weapon which looks like what your weapon is made from came and took care of it. We were able to talk some, but I remember him so vividly because he looked so dejected and sad that when I asked him why, he said that he had lost his kin and that he was the last of a great legacy. If you happen to be a demon slayer and part of that great legacy that poor lad was a part of perhaps you can find him. Sango's eyes widened at that as well as Inuyasha's. The both of them instantly thought of Kohaku but the words the man said next deterred that.

"He seems to be about your age maybe a couple of years older with blue armor. He left towards the west the last that I recall." Sango thanked the man for the information and contemplated what to do about it.

"If you do find him perhaps the two of you can do something about that deep rooted sadness in your eyes. You are both far too young to carry such haunted looks even when you smile." Sango once more thanked the man who clasped a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before he returned to his daughter.

"We can go after him if you want." Sango tore her eyes off the retreating figure of the man to turn to Inuyasha with an incredulous look on her face which turned to a smile seeing Inuyasha ready to go in whatever direction she chose.

"Not now at the moment. After all that was a month ago and he could be anywhere by now. Though we have gone on less, the matter is that I would very much like to have everyone here before pursuing a lead like that. It's not the time that it would take that bothers me. What bothers me is that I know that I get blind sided to anything that has to do with my family. I don't think clearly and I have fallen into traps over it before that cost us dearly. Though I would very much like if we keep tabs on him." Inuyasha nodded.

"I get it. When we get back and are altogether we can think of going after him then. After all we still don't have any leads on Naraku." Sango smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Also if we were to leave now we can reach the next village before nightfall." Inuyasha crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"That is if you don't find us anymore damsels in distress." Sango began to walk and Inuyasha kept pace with her out of the village.

"You were the one to find them, not me. Though I suppose it's good we have our knight in shining armor to the rescue who can do all the heavy lifting." Inuyasha huffed and the two with Kirara still asleep on Sango's shoulder continued along the path.

* * *

Naomi yawned tiredly as she hit the off button to her alarm. She got to her feet after have casually tossing off the blankets. She walked around slowly gathering her things for the day while trying to fully wake up. Thankfully she could take her time considering it was a week end, but she had made plans with Kagome today. In fact she knew Kagome was also to see her sister that day too. She figured she could set up the archery range where she could practice at her place while those two did their studies. Kagome seemed happy about the range though rather nervous at the thought of being tested. Naomi being dressed and ready made her way out of her room towards the living area. She couldn't help, but smile as she saw her sister asleep at the table with her face resting on a pile of books and a pen still in hand. Several more books and notebooks were scattered around her. Naomi quietly gathered the items she could without waking Akira. It was then that she gently nudged her sister into waking. Akira spoke something unintelligible before yawning largely and stretching out the kinks in her back and neck with loud cracks and pops.

"Would you like some breakfast or maybe get some decent sleep on a more horizontal piece of furniture?" Akira began to rub the sleep from her eyes by using both her hands making it appear as if she were trying to mold her face.

"Breakfast would be amazing, especially coffee. I would love you even more with coffee." Naomi chuckled.

"Is it you would love me more when there is coffee in you or that you would love me more that I give you the coffee?" Akira groaned as she was finishing setting all her papers and books in order.

"Both." The two both lightly chuckled at that as Naomi went about making breakfast. Akira got up from the table to get ready and clean the smudge of ink that she noticed on the side of her hand.

"Today I will be taking some of my own tests to finish off my degree. I will be doing that as soon as I finish working with Kagome. I can pick you back up from her house after I finish, which shouldn't take too long." Naomi walked over and placed a cup of steaming hot coffee with cream and sugar just as Akira likes it, in front of her. Naomi would normally tell anyone other than Akira to be careful because it's hot, though didn't bother with her as she figured that she may have lost the feeling of her taste buds a long time ago with the way she can down such hot liquid at such a quick pace.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Naomi had walked back and began plating a very simple breakfast. Akira began to eat quickly while Naomi ate at a much slower pace. Her gaze would drift to one of the few furnishings of the house. It was a picture of a happy couple laughing and smiling at each other, their own secret joke. Why they kept that picture was more of a joke really. When the two were young Naomi would constantly ask what their parents look like. Akira being so young couldn't really remember and didn't have the heart to tell her so. They had no pictures and no mementos of their parents other than the necklaces that each wore. Akira had then taken a magazine to find a picture of a couple and put it on photography paper. After that she framed it and gave it to Naomi. Naomi could tell instantly that it was fake and the two laughed over it. Now they keep it and hope that maybe their parents were somewhat like those smiling people in the picture. Maybe Akira gained that tough and commanding nature from their father and perhaps Naomi gained her warm and easy going nature from their mother. Absent mindedly Naomi finished her food and Akira got up and made her way to the restroom where Naomi could only guess that she was finishing getting ready for what she knows will be a long day. Having finished up herself Naomi began to do the cleanup. After she began to gather her things for the day.

The two packed the car up with the gear that Naomi got from the archery contest that she won a while back, but has never had the room to set up. Akira put her two rather large bags with the rest of the stuff before getting behind the wheel and making her way to the Higurashi shrine.

* * *

Miroku woke up after having slept on the softest bedding he has ever slept on in his life and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. It was Souta who told him of the different functions of the restroom which simply left him flabbergasted. After having taken a shower before he slept, he can begin to understand why Kagome insists upon cleaning so often. It seems that in the future there is a convenience around every corner. To shower or bathe has always been more of a luxury in his time where in the future it is an everyday occurrence for the most part. Simply having running water in the home completely astounds him and electricity still baffles and amazes him. The world had drastically changed and so suddenly from his time that he barely recognizes it perhaps this is a part of how Kagome felt when she first fell through time lost in a world similar to your own, but not. At least he had someone like Kagome go to guide him. He had to admit though there was luxury around every corner he couldn't help, but notice the lack of trees and the air quality was much to be desired. Shaking his thoughts of the future he quickly went back into the bed room and changed into an outfit that Kagome's mother had brought for him so that he could fit in. How she could accurately know what would fit was surprising as with the clothes themselves; they are restricting and strange. The shoes were the strangest of them all.

'I suppose that I will find out if these clothes look alright when I see the others because it all just seems strange to me.' Miroku set out of the room and towards the kitchen where he believed the others might be. It was then that he realized that many were not awake yet though Kagome's grandfather sat at the table with some hot tea in his hands.

"Good morning Higurashi-sama. Kagome's grandfather looked at Miroku with an approving smile and gestured to the seat next to him.

"Good morning to you as well Miroku. I must say that I personally like your other clothes better, but this seems to suit pretty well. The outfit will come in handy if you plan to venture further than the shrine. However, I must caution you if you do plan to go and explore about the area. The dangers here are quite different than the ones you are used to fairing in your time. It's not that I think you are incapable of protecting yourself mind you only that much has changed about the world though people, they do not." Miroku had taken the gestured seat and listened with rapt attention as Mr. Higurashi spoke.

"Thank you for the advice. I will keep it in mind while I am here and try to learn as much as I can. Also this tea is quite good." The old man laughed and took a sip of his tea.

"I should thank you for the company. My daughter and grand daughter are still asleep as I tend to be the first one up. They both work very hard and ask for very little help in return. How are you fairing with the changes so far."

"There is so much and can be a bit overwhelming, but Kagome has been very patient and helps me whenever I needed it; which seems to be a lot." The old man nodded his head sagely.

"Yes indeed we have many advances and wonders here compared to then, though I feel as if much has been lost in tradition and our spiritual selves." The two continue to drink their tea until Miroku excused himself from the table to go and meditate underneath the goshinboku.

* * *

It was a little before dawn that Kagome awoke. She smiled when she felt little Shippo curl closer toward her when she shifted. She ran her fingers through his orange red locks and swept the bangs from his sleepy face. Ever so carefully she turned and maneuvered him so that she could get up without waking him. She pulled out her books to do some last-minute studying. Flipping through the pages of her notes time passed rather quickly and before she knew it the sun had already began to rise. Deciding to call it quits for now she began her way down stairs and into the kitchen. She smiled warmly at seeing her mother and grandfather at the table.

"Good morning dear. Would you care for some tea?" Kagome shook her head towards her mother.

"Not at the moment thanks. Have either of you seen Miroku? I know he tends to get up rather early."

"Yes that young man has good manners and listens to his elders. You could take some pointers from him you know." Kagome chuckled and made her way towards her grandfather and gave him a hug while simultaneously giving g him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know you love me just the way I am." Riza smiled happily at the pair.

"I saw him by the goshinboku earlier dear. Perhaps he's still there." Kagome nodded and gave a little wave before heading outside. The light outside took a moment to get used to, but she quickened her steps to the God tree. Sitting at the base was Miroku. The Rays of light made his very dark tresses shine and create a sort of glow about his complexion. The Serene look upon his face was what drew her. He has always been handsome, however in this moment it was different. He seemed so at ease. She couldn't help, but to stare appreciating. She was so used to the baggy monk clothes he always wore that she forgot just how fit Miroku was. He was wearing sneakers blue jeans and white button-up shirt. It was simple, but looked good. Without opening his eyes he called out to her.

"Some consider it rude to stare you know." Kagome smiled sheepishly at being caught and made her way over to sit next to him. Then feeling playful she bumped him with her shoulder.

"What can I say I was enjoying the view." Miroku cracked open an eye to look at her.

"Aren't you feisty this morning." Kagome laughed at that.

"Perhaps, but I must say modern looks pretty good on you." Miroku smiled. The two continued to make idle conversation about how their night was before Miroku both chose to meditate together. This was how Akira and Naomi found the two once they made it up the stairs. Naomi as excitable as ever quickly made her way over though she was out of breath having insisted on sprinting the way up.

"Hey Kagome you really should have a warning sign at the bottom of those steps. Something like 'if the never ending amount of stairs doesn't kill you then the lack of oxygen might' you know something catchy." Akira made her way over to the three with the shake of her head.

"You look fine to me." Naomi struck a dramatic pose with a peace sign.

"That's because I'm a warrior athlete. I'm a precisional instrument of speed and aerodynamics." Akira again shook her head.

"That's from cars." Naomi waved Akira off with a smile and Kagome laughed. Miroku was confused, but smiled at the easy going atmosphere.

"You two lovely ladies must be related. I am Miroku it's a pleasure to meet you." Naomi smiled at Miroku.

"Yeah that's my big sis Akira. She's going to test Kagome here and then head off to take some of her own. I'm Naomi and I brought a bunch of archery supplies I had to set up a place to practice and give Kagome here a few pointers." Miroku nodded and continued to smile.

"If it will help I can be of assistance if you like." Naomi smiled brightly at Miroku.

"I like you; you're good people." Naomi said this facing Miroku and then turned to her sister.

"Hey Akira it looks like you don't have to do the heavy lifting this time."

"What happened with you being a warrior athlete?" Naomi waved that off.

"Pft I said speed and aerodynamics not strength and imovability; that's your thing." Akira rolled her eyes.

"Imovability isn't even a word and in any case we better get back on track. Kagome if it's alright with you I would like to get started." Kagome nodded in return.

"Of course and the two of you can set up behind the grounds. There is a lot of space there." Naomi gave a salute before dragging Miroku away behind the house.

"Should I be worried for Miroku?" Akira shook hear head.

"No that's just Naomi in a good mood." Kagome led Akira toward her room. It was there that Akira opened her binder that coordinated with Kagome's and placed the first test. Kagome taking the initiative sat down and began at once. After completing it in a shorter amount of time than she thought handed Akira the paper as she was given the second while Akira went over the first. This went like this for a couple hours without the two being the wiser. It was only the alarm that sounded from Akira cell phone that told her that it was time for her to go. Kagome was really glad to have done so much in such a short amount of time and she was even happier with the results. She hardly missed a question out of the lot. However, it had taken quite a bit out of her. Kagome waved Akira off and wished her luck on her own tests. After that she made her way to behind the grounds to see a complete archery range. Miroku was sitting against a tree, out of breath and his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. Naomi looked to have collapsed on the grass and looked as if she was refusing to get up again.

" Are the two of you ok? Naomi turned her face toward the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Your stairs are the devil." Miroku laughed at that.

"You hardly brought anything up."

"Hey I carried stuff too. Of course it was the stuff that happened to drop off of what you were carrying, but hey you didn't have to go back for it right? Plus after how many times we've gone up and down those devil stairs you should be happy I did that much. " Naomi chuckled to herself as Miroku laughed at her her and she picked herself up off the ground to face the two fully.

"Anyway let's get back to the fun stuff. You ready for this?" Kagome nodded.

"Ok first this will sound strange, but believe me when I say that there is a reason for what I do ok." Kagome nodded as Naomi picked up a bow and handed it to Kagome. Kagome accepted and followed Naomi towards a rather large target.

"First we shall do some short range shooting. I want you to begin firing with your eyes closed at close range. I will correct your stance from there." Kagome being a little hesitant followed Naomi's orders. Kagome took her stance and when she was ready to fire closed her eyes. She felt Naomi make a few nudges here and there though the changes were minimal and was told to fire.

"Very good. I can see you've done this before. Definitely self taught, but that's not at all uncommon with sort of sport. Now I see you don't really need to do this exercise since the point is to teach the subconscious mind the feel of your stance and the bow in your hands. We can go on to the other targets and practice on them." Miroku watched the two practice. Naomi was very comfortable with a bow and would fire off arrows from unorthodox angles and still manage to hit a perfect Bulls eyes. Kagome from all her time shooting at demons in his time had such ease as well though she was far more rigid and stiff than Naomi was. He figured it was the stress of knowing her life could be on the line with every shot that caused this, where Naomi was simply having fun trying to find another way to make the experience all the more challenging. Time passed this way and Akira had eventually come back and took Naomi home with her. The two of them waved Naomi and Akira off and watched as they disappeared from view. The two of them decided to rest by the goshinboku enjoying the last bits of day left.

"I do like them. They seem like good people who want to help." Kagome nodded at that.

"Yeah they are pretty cool. I had never seen archery the way that Naomi does. She's carefree and nimble and loves to play the angles. The only way I have ever seen has been strict and rigid. Aim down your sights and hit your target. Kikyo was the only other example I have ever had until now. I gotta say that it was refreshing." Miroku smiled at that and did see that some of the stress and worry began to leave her the more time she spent not only practicing with her bow, but spending that time with Naomi and her bubbly personality. To see a far more carefree version of Kagome was also enlightening for Miroku. He never realized just how tense Kagome has always been in his time and to see her now in hers he can see how going back could be difficult though very glad that she does.

"Kagome, Miroku, come on inside supper is ready." Miroku got up first and offered Kagome a hand up with his ever present charming smile. Kagome chuckled and accepted his hand. When she got up she replied back to her mother that they were coming. Smiling back at Miroku she turned and began to lead the way back.

* * *

The little girl with silver white hair and purple eyes grimaced as she took the make shift bandage that she had used for herself off. While the wound healed over due to her demonic heritage. However the smell of the dried blood at having not been able to properly wash herself or her clothes for days is taking it's toll on her. She looked around at the empty barn that she found herself in. She had been wandering through the woods and found herself in a quiet little village. It's not the place she needed to be, but still it was safe for the moment. She told herself that she would leave in the morning first thing before anyone knew that she was there. Until then she huddled within the hay for warmth and allowed her eyes to shut.

* * *

 **JennyTheWhiteWolf:** I hope that you enjoyed it. I am going to work on the next chapter now and have it out as soon as I can. Please review every response is greatly appreciated.


	4. Encounters

_**JennyTheWhiteWolf:** Hello everyone. Here is another chapter. I am determined to finish this one before allowing myself to go to my other story so as a way to not distract myself. I am already working on the next chapter as we speak. The summary of what I have planned for the chapter is written and now I just need my fingers to do the rest of the work. Anyway I hope that you enjoy and can comment afterwards._

* * *

Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo had spent a week in Kagome's time. One that seemed to speed by for all three of them though of course in different ways. Shippo loved spending time with both Souta and Riza when not with Kagome. Souta was similar to a big brother and the two would play games together whether that was video games or soccer. Souta felt similar towards Shippo and enjoyed being the older sibling for a change. Riza loved to shower Shippo with attention for to her it was like having a grandchild to dote on and Shippo just soaked that in. Miroku most of the time spent his time with Kagome's grandfather. They would often talk about the differences between the past and the present. The two were so vastly different that it was difficult to truly absorb so much information, especially since most seemed so abstract to him. Kagome helped him immensely when it came down to things he had difficulty grasping. An example would be the telephone. He could not understand how conversations could be had over such a long distance. It was only when Kagome made a call to Naomi and had placed the conversation on speaker did he truly believe. It is one thing to be told something and quite another to experience for oneself. Kagome understood that was what he needed and did so without really thinking about it at all. Riza enjoyed having Miroku around because he was always so helpful and polite. Souta liked him too and was far more accepting of maybe being a priest one day if it meant he would be like Miroku, though his heart was still set on being a famous soccer player one day. Kagome herself loved having the two with her in the present. It felt for the first time that she could truly have the best of both worlds. The family of both past and present together. It warmed her heart in ways she never expected and savored every moment she spent with them. Much of the time she was pouring herself over texts trying to absorb as much information as she possibly could. Both Miroku and Shippo helped as best they could and she truly appreciated it. Shippo would keep her company by resting in her lap and even go about and pick the things that would occasionally fall from the table or set aside the papers that she was finished with. Miroku would bring her tea and lunch since she developed the habit of forgetting to go get it. Though he was beginning to speculate that perhaps she began to do so on purpose after the first time that she forgot. He kept that bit to himself however and simply smiled as he would set the tray down beside her and the two would eat lunch together. Kagome had been getting so much done that she would call Akira early just so they could get more out of the way. It was nice too because Naomi would come over and sometimes she would bring her own work with her and the two would work together. She forgot how nice it was to have another working on school work since they could help each other. After the two would go out and do some archery. Miroku would usually watch or meditate at that time. Shippo would be away hidden with Souta since his demonic features were a little more difficult to hide than Inuyasha's. Akira would leave after finishing up with Kagome's tests so she could go and finish her own. According to Akira she would be done with her own in just about another week. After that she planned to take a little break from School. Kagome was just watching her leave after getting a lot done and finished explaining that she would need to postpone their next time they meet for a few days. The three had decided it would be a good idea to go back to the past to check and see if Inuyasha and Sango have returned yet or not; plus, it would be good to see Kaede again. Kagome was walking down the stairs in a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a blue short sleeve shirt. At the entrance a huge forest cammo bag lay loaded with provisions. She figured it was time to have a bag made of sturdier material and one that won't be such an eyesore either. The bag that was still in the past she supposed could be given to Kaede. Miroku was sitting at the table back in his monk's clothes with her mother and grandfather. Shippo was in the living room with Souta. The two looked her way as she entered the kitchen.

"Sorry that I took so long is everyone ready to go?" Miroku got up from the table with a thank you to both Riza and Kagome's grandfather. Shippo jumped from the couch and ran towards Kagome and jumped on her shoulder.

"You betcha." Shippo smiled broadly while waving his goodbyes to Kagome's family. Miroku nodded and went to open the door for her. Kagome said a quick goodbye to her family before they were off towards the well.

"I hope that you all enjoyed yourselves here. I know it can be quite a lot to take in at once and over all not as scenic or clean as it is in the past. You know if you don't count the battlefields filled with demonic appendages and blood that is. Still its home and it was nice to see my family."

"Well it does smell weird here, but you get used to it after a while. At least it doesn't make me dizzy anymore. Besides that it's a lot of fun here." Kagome smiled at Shippo.

"I can say that I enjoyed the time we spent here very much. It was nice to stay in such a safe place and you have a great family here who love you very much." Kagome turned her smile from Shippo towards Miroku.

"Thanks Miroku." The three jumped down the well and used the makeshift rope ladder Kagome placed after getting tired of using the vines. This time it was Kagome who went first since she didn't have to worry about Miroku seeing up her squirt. He followed her up and saw that she was waiting for him. The first thing Shippo did was take the biggest breath he could and exhaled in the most dramatic way that he could.

"I do like the air much more here." Both Kagome and Miroku laughed at Shippo who simply smiled and leaned his face to cradle it besides Kagome's. They didn't make it very far towards the village before there was a rustle in the bushes. Miroku stepped in front of Kagome protectively throwing his left hand out in a way to shield her and holding his staff with his right hand pointing towards the noise.

"Whoever or whatever you are make your presence known or we will perceive you to be hostile and we will act accordingly." Whatever Miroku was expecting it was not what stumbled out of those bushes. Kagome gasped and brought shaking hands to cover her mouth. The shock quickly wore off before she sprinted past Miroku to cradle the silver white haired girl with bright purple eyes.

"Shiori!?" Kagome held the child close as the shaking girl cried into her arms. It started as thick tears falling down a dirty unkempt face before turning into full blown hysterics. All Kagome could do was hold her and offer the much needed comfort. She wanted to ask her so very many questions, but knew it was not the time for her to be able to answer them. Miroku continued to survey the area to find no immediate threat and so turned his eyes back toward Kagome and the girl she held. It has been some time since they have laid eyes on her. From what he remembers of her she should be twelve now and she has certainly grown though still as fragile and small it seemed to him or perhaps it seemed that way because of the state she was in and all he could see in that moment was how fragile she was in both mind and body. He looked at Shippo who had jumped down when Kagome made her way towards Shiori. He had a conflicted look on his face. He seemed to be torn in wanting to help comfort Shiori and staying where he was because of just how upset she was. The two stayed still as sentinels watching over the two females as one comforted the other. After a time Shiori being as exhausted as she was from crying and traveling fell asleep within Kagome's arms. Kagome simply held her close for a moment before she used her right arm to sweep at the junction of her knees and lift her up to bring her close to her chest holding her bridle style. Miroku made a gesture for Kagome to hand him her bag and walk in front of him to which she gave a curt nod. The maneuvering of handing him the rather large bag was a bit awkward, but the two managed it without too much hassle. He then looked at Shippo and offered out his arm. Understanding the gesture Shippo jumped up and onto his shoulder. Once there he seemed to deflate some and simply watched the two in front of him. They made their way towards Kaede's hut a little more slowly so as to ease the travel for Shiori. Kaede met the four outside and after a brief explanation led them inside to tend to Shiori.

"Lady Kaede I will go around and ask about the village for spare clothing that could fit Shiori for her own are badly damaged." Kaede nodded towards Miroku as she handed a small bucket of water and a small bit of cloth towards Kagome who proceeded to try and clean Shiori's face and the worst of the grime on her. She would need to wait until she awoke so that she could take her to the local hot spring to get her properly cleaned.

"Do ye have any idea what might have happened child?" Kagome shook her head at Kaede's question.

"None. I don' t see why someone would want to hurt her so and I don't know the full extent either. We will all have to wait until she wakes up to find out anything. Sorry for imposing on you like this by the way. We are always burdening you it seems." Kaede smiled down at Kagome dismissing her concerns with a warm smile.

"Think nothing of it child. This one is happy to have you and to be of use in my old age. Though this one believes that now is as good a time to show you to the hut that the rest of the village had constructed for you and the others as a way for you to stay and recuperate while you are all here." Kagome looked at Kaede in surprise before a large smile came upon her face.

"They did? I don't know what to say except thank you and how very kind that was. I know the others will appreciate the gesture as much as I do." Kaede nodded and led Kagome out who gently picked Shiori back up and followed after her. It wasn't very far from Kaede's own hut which made the way there quick and easy. The hut itself was rather spacious and had a cooking pot placed in the middle very much in the way that Kaede's hut had. It didn't have any real furnishings though not that it mattered all that much. She was sure they could furnish it themselves with their travels and she might even bring some things from her time. It did have some sleeping mats stacked to one side of the room though in which Kaede helped by setting one up so that Kagome could gently set Shiori on top of. Afterwards she bade her goodbyes to Kagome and made her way back towards her own hut, but not before letting Kagome know that should she need anything that she was not far away. With not much else to do besides watching Shiori sleep Kagome began to scrutinize her condition. She could tell that she had been injured due to the blood, but was unsure if it was all her own or not since even half demons had extraordinary healing capabilities due to watching and caring for Inuyasha. She took note of how thin she was so she must have been traveling for a while with very little provisions if any. She picked up Shiori's small hand and turned it ever so slightly to see the underside of the small claws upon her dainty fingers. What she saw made her cringe for there was compact dirt under them as if she had been dragged across the ground and she tried to claw at the it to try stop herself. She placed the hand back down as gently as she could with concern. She then brought her hand to sweep the bangs from her face. Sighing she tried to distract herself with looking out the window. It was there that she saw Miroku slowly making his way towards her with new clothing and her bag with Shippo perched on his shoulder. For whatever reason it made her think of those old sit coms where the husband would come home after a long day and say the classic honey I'm home. It made her laugh to think of him ever saying something like that. Maybe it was the word honey, because she could easily see him making that goofy smile just for her as he entered the room. It made her smile and so decided to lighten the mood. She laughed to herself as she pictured what his reaction would be as he walked through the doorway.

"Welcome home dear." Miroku stopped dead in his tracks as he stared confused at Kagome's smiling face. His heart did a little flip at the word of endearment and how warm it was to welcomed home; something he has not had for a very long time. Then there was the fact that it was just the two of them with two children. It was enough to get his mind racing and heart pounding. Kagome's laugh brought him out of his musings as he made his way further into the hut.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself I was trying to lighten the mood in here and I saw you through the window. It was probably in poor taste, but I am glad you're here." Miroku shook his head and smiled back at her.

"Not at all, I understand though it was nice to be welcomed home dear." Kagome chuckled at him calling her dear. Noticing the clothing in his hands she was happy to see that he was successful. Now all she needed was Shiori to wake up so that she can be properly cleaned before wearing them.

"What do you think happened to her?" Shippo sat beside Kagome and looked worriedly at Shiori." Kagome brought Shippo into her arms to console him.

"I don't know, but we're going to be here for her and help her as best as we can." Shippo nodded and lay his head against her chest. Miroku watched on both concerned with what happened to Shiori and fond of just how motherly she was towards Shippo. It was then that Shiori stirred and all attention was drawn to her. She sat up slowly and shakily taking in her surroundings tense as a board. It was when she landed her eyes on Kagome did she relax somewhat.

"I'm so glad I found you. I was looking for so long." Tears once again began to gather in her eyes. Shippo moved towards Miroku so that Shiori could be by Kagome.

"I know that this may be hard, but what happened Shiori." Shiori having expected to answer this question since the moment that she left her small little village by the coast shifted her head down in an attempt to keep the tears at bay so that she could talk.

"My village was attacked by a boy. I thought he was strange and that maybe we were the same because he too had purple eyes only a lighter shade. His hair was a very light shade of purple too. He had a weapon in his hand that was way longer than he was with a blade on the end. I remember him looking around at first and that was when he grabbed someone and before everyone he began to change. It was like his outer appearance melted away and one of the bat demons from before emerged. The boy just looked at him before tossing him away. He seemed angry and before anyone knew what was happening he killed him. Everyone began to run and scream to get away, but he chased them and killed them too. I was so scared I just stood there. That was when mother… that was when mother stepped in front of me to protect me. I remember the weapon sticking out of her and how it hit my shoulder pinning us both to the ground. I blacked out and when I woke up he was gone and everyone around me dead. All I knew was that I had to travel east to find this village so that I could find you." After Shiori said her peace she finally allowed herself to cry fully in Kagome's arms who simply held her while whispering words of comfort. Miroku took all this in and nodded his head when Kagome gathered both the bathing supplies and the first aid kit in case of any lingering damage and informed him that the two were going to get cleaned up. The two shared a mutual look that they would talk after they get back. Shippo decided that he wanted to come along too saying he wanted to be there to help keep them safe. When all three left his line of sight did Miroku sigh and set about walking along the village to think. This was not the time to even think of peeping on Kagome and besides the two little ones were with her. His thoughts drifted to that of Hakudoshi for it was no question that it was he who attacked the village, but the question was why; why now and why them? It can't have been for that single disguised demon. After all, Shiori said he looked angry after and killed him and to kill the thing that he came there to get supposedly? Still all that did was leave him with questions without answers and until Inuyasha and Sango got back they were not likely to get any.

* * *

Finally, the slayer village was in sight. It seemed that it took forever to get this far. Besides his annoyance at how long the journey it was to get there, his pace and demeaner was rather calm and collected. Sango would steal a glance fully expecting for Inuyasha to comment on that fact; so, when he did not she was rather curious. She was definitely happy with such an outcome, but did not at all expect it. It was only when he stopped that she gave him her full attention. He was scenting the air and his face turned both cautious and curious.

"We're not alone and by the smell of it, appears human." Sango was immediately put on alert as she unholstered hiraikotsu and prepared to throw should there be a threat. As she entered her eyes began to search the area thoroughly looking for the stranger in her home. It did not take her long before they landed on a young man in blue taijiya armor kneeling by the graves she dug. She could tell that he placed fresh flowers by the grave as well as burning fresh incense. She watched him transfixed as he finished a prayer and stood. He had short choppy chestnut colored hair and as he turned towards her his shocked stormy grey eyes that held hints of blue met her equally shocked chocolate brown colored ones.

"Isamu?" "Sango?" Both spoke at once and both just stared in surprise and shock, neither believing what they were seeing. It was Sango who broke out of her stupor first. Shakily she took a step forward and raised an equally shaky hand toward him.

"How is it that you are still alive? What has happened to you all this time." Isamu looked down at the graves with a mix of sadness and shame. It was only when Sango stood fully in front of him and placed her outstretched hand upon his cheek and brought his face to fully face hers. Inuyasha stood in the background with his arms crossed over his chest and watching intently should anything amiss or foul take place.

"For the longest time I did not remember who I was. I awoke in a hut injured without knowing how or why. There was a family there that helped nurse and take care of me. They were small and did not have much themselves, but still they took care of me. It took a long time for me to heal, but my memory was still gone. I think perhaps it was because I did not want to remember that day. I had failed to protect our home after you and the others left to that castle. We were overwhelmed and overtaken. It was only when a demon came and killed the family that was sheltering me that forced me to remember. After avenging their deaths I began to travel killing demons along the way until I found myself here and seeing the graves and thinking that I should be one of them." Sango shook her head sadly at his words.

"No Isamu it is good that you are alive. It makes me so very happy to see you. I used to feel the same way before I found friends to keep me going. Friends to share my pain and heartbreak as well as be there for me when I needed them most. I was lost in grief and suffering before they saved me from that. It is the fact that you are no longer alone and have the chance to live that is most important. I am here for you as long as you allow me to be." Silent tears were falling down Isamu's face as his gaze held Sango's.

"Do you really mean that?" Sango nodded.

"Of course I mean it." Isamu brought Sango in for a tight embrace. Being taller than she, he placed his tear stained face into her shoulder crying freely and holding her tightly to himself afraid that if he were to let her go she would fade from the world. They stood like that for a while. Eventually Isamu brought his face back up to look at Sango with a smile.

"I am really happy to see you too Sango." It was then that Inuyasha decided to make his presence known. He could handle being overlooked for only so long.

"Now that we got the whole reunion bit out of the way, how about we do the things we set out to do so we can head on back. I don't like being split up like this for too long. Who knows what can happen. Our luck isn't always the greatest." Isamu stepped back from Sango as he stared at Inuyasha a moment before his eyes drifted to the fluffy appendages on top of his head.

"You are a half demon?" Inuyasha scoffed at him and stared him down with a scowl.

"Yeah what's it to ya?" Isamu shook his hid with a sad smile.

"Nothing only that the family that took me in, Hana with her husband and daughter was also a half demon. She was very kind and she too had ears similar to yours though hers were just a bit larger and more cat like." Inuyasha once more scoffed ,but his face softened.

"Alright, but just to let you know we do plan to leave in a few days so the two of you better be ready to go by then." At that Inuyasha turned and jumped away towards the forested area. Isamu could only stare after him in a shocked and somewhat dumbfounded way.

"Did he mean me? He wants me to come with you? Where to and why? He just met me." Left with many questions he looked to Sango who was smiling at his confusion.

"That is Inuyasha for you. He may be gruff, but underneath it all he has a good heart. He knew that it would make me happy to have you around as well as you the chance to help avenge our comrades and family from Naraku." Isamu still held that confused look as he searched Sango for the answers.

"Who is Naraku?" Sango sighed, and made a gesture towards the most intact hut.

"How about we head inside so that I can explain. We have a lot to catch up on." Isamu nodded and followed his way after Sango.

* * *

After cleaning Shiori and making sure that there were no untreated wounds on her person did she let herself be immersed with the water and allow her thoughts drift. Somehow without her realizing they drifted to a very unlikely person; Kikyou. Not that she never crossed her thoughts ever only that they have not been so focused on her all that much.

'What is she doing? Is she lonely? Does she still think of Inuyasha? Does Inuyasha still think of her?' Even though she herself was no longer in love with Inuyasha did not mean that she did not care for him. She wanted him to be happy and live and she would think of how the two of them have been robbed of their chance at love and happiness with the other. Still Kikyou was not of this world and would one day have to leave it. They all knew it; it was merely the matter of when. Surprisingly her heart ached over that fact. Kikyou was good and fought all of her life only for it to end so cruelly. Sure, the two of them have had their differences, but deep down she wanted to see Kikyou smile. She supposes it was because she knew how very little she smiled in life and had little to smile over now. Bringing herself out of her thoughts she turned to Shiori who has been lost in thought all the while. Getting out the two dressed in clean clothing though Kagome put the same clothes on as before since they were still clean. Shiori though had to have her previous clothes set aside so that they might be repaired and washed thoroughly. Now she wore a simple light pink kimono with purple markings all along it. Shippo stood guard the entire time and she made sure to tell him that he did a good job and he puffed up in pride and smiled at her. They made their way back to the hut at a leisurely pace not in any real hurry. Once inside Kagome went about preparing food for them. Leaving the two inside for a bit she went about trading some currency she had saved up here for some ingredients for a stew. When she came back to prep them she asked if Shippo could go fetch some water for her. It didn't take too long before the meal was underway and simmering over the flame. Shiori still being rather put out began to sleep once more. Shippo took out some paper and began to color. As for Kagome she figured that this was as good a time to put more work in with her studies. This was how Miroku found them when he returned. Looking up from answering her question she smiled and made a gesture for him to sit beside her. Shippo was still coloring already having two completed works beside him. Quietly so as not to wake Shiori Miroku sat beside Kagome just beneath the window. Smelling the air appreciatively. He glanced at the pot in the middle of the hut.

"Smells good what are you cooking."

"Ah it's a stew made from the ingredients I got from around the village. Shippo helped out to by fetching me some water." Shippo glanced up at the mention of his name and smiled before returning to his drawing.

"I see. I can't wait until its done then." It wasn't too much longer that Kagome was dishing out portions and placed them in collapsible bowls she brought from her time. Once done she woke Shiori long enough so that she could eat something. Everyone had second helpings enjoying their meal. After both Shiori and Shippo went to sleep after Miroku set up another mat for Shippo. However, he wouldn't go to sleep until he knew that Kagome would join him when she too went to sleep. Smiling at his antics she made to tuck him in and as he was slowly falling asleep him mumbled his goodnights without really thinking of them.

"Night momma…" His voice drifted of into soft breathing and Kagome's heart burst with love for the little kit. She bent over and tenderly placed a kiss on his forehead after sweeping his bangs back.

"Goodnight my sweet." Going back to her spot beside Miroku. Her face turned more serious and thoughtful.

"I don't know what to do Miroku. This may be the lead on Naraku that we have been waiting for, but I was serious when I said that I need to stay and finish my studies. What do I do?" Kagome looked at Miroku hoping that he could take the decision out of her hands so that she was not forced to decide herself.

"As troubling as what happened is, does not in anyway guarantee that Hakudoshi is still in the area and could have easily have moved on from there. Still it does warrant an investigation. We will have to wait for the others to get back and then I do believe you should stay and finish your studies. Do what you set out to do and we will be here to support you. If anything were to be found concerning Naraku that needs your attention we will send for you straight away. Until then we will continue as we have and brace ourselves for when we finally have to tell Inuyasha your decision." Kagome cringed at the end thinking of the headache she knew that lay in wait for her upon his return. Still Miroku had help ease her mind with her decision and she was very grateful for that.

"Thanks Miroku." Kagome smiled and made her way towards Shippo who curled towards Kagome as she made herself comfortable besides him. Miroku watched the three holding on to his monks' staff against the wall underneath the window, deciding to keep watch over them for the time being. Without meaning to he fell asleep there with his chin resting upon his chest.

* * *

 _ **JennyTheWhiteWolf:** Another chapter done and another underway. I hope to hear your comments and thoughts on the piece. I also want to take a moment to thank to those who have reviewed in the past._

Radiance13

Lightning-Tenshi-29

 ** _Thank you very much and hope to hear from you guys soon._**


	5. Reunited

**_JennyTheWhiteWolf:_** _Took a little bit longer to write then I wanted to. I got stuck on one area and just writing a couple sentences there took forever. Gonna be starting the next chapter. So please enjoy and another should be out soon; fingers crossed._

* * *

Isamu was walking beside Sango in what felt to be a surreal haze. It wasn't long ago that he regained his memories of that horrible night and only due to feeling another similar tragedy. What bothered him most was that if he perhaps had his memory before the attack on the small and caring family then perhaps he could have saved them. Then again if he had never met them in the first place they still might have lived. Not a guarantee, but still at least a chance. He shook his head at the thought knowing that going around in circles like this served no real purpose. He instead turned to survey his new and old companions. Inuyasha was walking up front with his hands crossed and tucked within his sleeves. He was wearing a rather neutral expression on his face and his ears would twitch at the slightest sound, being on full alert. He seemed to be rather gruff though he could see by watching how he interacts with Sango that he cares for his friends. He watches out for them and even when he seems not to be listening, the direction of his ears said otherwise. He was also very attentive to him. He suspected that until he proved himself indisputably to the half demon that his guard will always be up with him. Seeing Kirara again brought back childhood memories. She was always with Sango and Kohaku, though always had such a strong connection to Sango. Sango had spent much time explaining to him how that night of horror began and ended and all due to the villain Naraku. Though to be truly over Naraku would have to be dead. According to Sango Naraku was the source of much suffering. Sango had given him brief explanations of what he has done to the other companions she travels with not just Inuyasha. She gave just enough information to tell of what Naraku has done to each and that if he wished to know more to ask them himself for it was their story to tell if they wished to or not. He respected that and was curious of her other companions who waited at the village they were currently traveling back to. Looking at Sango now so strong and confident though knowing her and having always had eyes for her he could see the tragedy that lay behind her eyes. The sadness and pain that would appear when she thought that no one was looking. Still despite that, she smiled and held her head up for those around her. She had always had such strength even when they were children. He never had to hold back when they sparred, and she never won against him, not even once.

"Hey we're coming upon the village. I don't know why, but it smells like Shiori is here." Isamu looked confused at Inuyasha not knowing who Shiori is. He figured it was a friend of theirs from somewhere else and probably not close by if it was so unusual as to make a comment about it.

"Really I wonder why she's here." Inuyasha shrugged at that.

"Don't know, lets go find out." Inuyasha quickened his pace and heard that the other two had as well. It didn't take long to enter the village. He walked straight towards Kaede's hut and upon arriving with the other two behind him he encountered the same dusty old smell that made his nose twitch. Kaede was quietly grinding some herbs that made the smell in the room grow.

"Hello Inuyasha. I take it this is the first ye have come since arriving in the village?" Kaede gently set aside the herbs as she directed her full attention on the small group.

"Yeah, thought I'd stop by. Though why is only your scent here? Where are the others?"

"That would be because they are in the hut down the way. The villagers had constructed one for ye and your group to make things easier and that ye would have a place while the group are here." Inuyasha tilted his head at that.

"Did they now, huh." Inuyasha looked confused for a moment before he shrugged it off. Sango had a huge smile and thanked Kaede. Inuyasha walked out of the hut as Sango began to introduce Isamu to Kaede. Now walking alone, he made his way towards the scents of the others. It didn't take him long to find the place and the first thing that he discovered was Kagome reading a text book with Shiori and Shippo off to the side coloring and comparing each other's drawings. Upon his entrance Kagome looked up with both surprise and what he thought might have been unease?

'What the hell is up with her?' Kagome on the other hand was not quite prepared for the talk she knew that she needed to have with Inuyasha concerning her studies.

'Then again when are these sorts of talks with him ever so simple.'

"Hey Shiori, Shippo, how about the two of you go find Miroku and tell him the others have arrived. That and maybe find some flowers or something to help brighten the place up huh?" Shippo looked towards Inuyasha and Kagome before it clicked what Kagome was asking him. Not wanting to stick around to hear the argument about to take place he grabbed a hold of Shiori's hand and got out of the hut as quickly as possible while trying to explain to the taller Shiori that the two would need space. Inuyasha watched the two with a raised eyebrow and turned his gaze towards Kagome after the two of them were gone.

"Ok what the heck was that all about and why is Shiori even here?" Kagome sighed and put her book away.

"There is a lot to talk to you about and Shippo knows you're not going to be very happy about it. He doesn't want to be around for that and I don't blame him; after all you can be a bit violent with him." Inuyasha huffed and took a seat across from her sitting against the wall with his sword in his lap.

"The little brat needs to man up. I'm just trying to prepare him for what's out there. Anyway this wasn't what you wanted to talk about so how about you spill whatever it is so we can get past it." Kagome nodded her ascent with slight reluctance as she knew this was going to be difficult.

"Ok I'm going to say it in one go so no interruptions ok?" After seeing him roll his eyes at her she crossed her arms in irritation.

"Ok?" Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of him not liking where this conversation was starting out.

"Yeah yeah whatever just say whatever it is already." Kagome nodded.

"To make a long story short I found a way to speed up my progress in school. I want to stress that this is very important to me and that back in my time this is a very important milestone that shapes our future there. While I am doing that I cannot go traveling and need to stay here. I believe that it would take about a months' time, but once this is all over I don't have to worry about having to go back. That way I can really focus and travel further when I'm here. I have thought about this a lot especially over the last week. I just really need you to be able to support me in this." After she finished there was nothing, but silence. Hesitantly she lifted her head, not remembering when she began to look down, to see Inuyasha looking at her intently.

"So when this school is done do you plan on staying here then?" Kagome stared at him in surprise, noting how serious he was and how calm. Puzzled by his reaction she couldn't help, but to stare.

"I know I plan to help with the defeat of Naraku and to restore the jewel. After that I'm not sure what my plans are. There are just too many unknown variables to be able to make a choice let alone a plan." Inuyasha took this in, all the while with Kagome staring at him, waiting for him to lose his composure. In the end he sighed and adjusted his spot against the wall.

"Ok then, just hurry it up so you can get back to helping us." Silence took place as Kagome's jaw practically hit the floor causing Inuyasha to raise a brow at her reaction.

"That's it? You're not gonna yell? Or argue how I can't stay away that long? Try to stop me? Nothing?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.

"No, I'm not. I can tell that this has been eating at you to just try and tell me this. I thought that we have gotten past this. I may not always like the decisions you make, but as your friend I am here for you. If this is something you need to do then do it, but do so quickly because we all need you here."

"Thanks Inuyasha you have no idea just how much I was dreading on telling you, but hearing you say that you'll support me in this is just what I needed. Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome was so moved by his words she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Inuyasha at this point was beginning to feel uncomfortable by the expression on Kagome's face and began to fidget slightly while looking out the window.

"Sure, whatever, anyway why is Shiori here and where's her mom? That's a long way to have made that kind of trip alone." Inuyasha watched as Kagome's smile began to turn down into a more somber expression.

"We really don't know. Miroku, Shippo, and I stumbled upon her as we were coming back from the well. Which as it turns out as long as you hold on to a piece of the tama, plus myself you can travel through to my side of the well. We haven't tested if it is only the jewel that is necessary though. Which as I told Miroku before has me very anxious if that's true. It was then that we found Shiori completely bloodied and travel worn. She had been attacked by what sounds like Hakudoshi. He was looking for something or someone there, but by the sound of it did not get what he was looking for. It is a good thing that Shiori made it here. Sadly her mother didn't." Inuyasha contemplated Kagome's words very carefully. It was very unsettling to know that about the well. He will have to keep a better watch on that in the future. Still it might also be a slight blessing. After all her time was far safer in terms of demons then it was here in this time. Then there was that bit about Hakudoshi.

"Seems like quite a bit happened to you too huh?" By the confused expression on Kagome's face he elaborated.

"Sango and I found a survivor of the slayer village massacre. Turns out this Isamu guy lost his memories until recently. We heard about him on the road though found him once we arrived at her village. By the look of it they've known each other a long time. Still I'm going to keep my eyes on him for a while until I know for sure he's the real deal. Right now they're talking to Kaede." Kagome was shocked to hear there was another survivor. Like Inuyasha she was skeptical, but also really happy for Sango.

"Now though we have to go after Hakudoshi. He's the only lead we have had on Naraku in a long time. I believe that you and the kids should go to your place and work on your studies where the lot of you will be safe while the others and I go look into what Hakudoshi is up to." Seeing the look of indecision on Kagome's face he continued.

"If we find out anything solid about Naraku we'll come back for you ok?"

"Yeah ok." A comfortable silence stretched between the two. Inuyasha began to rummage through Kagome's bag until he found a bag of potato chips and began to munch on them all while contemplating all that he learned from Kagome. Kagome was also thinking of Isamu and what the repercussions could mean if he wasn't who he says he is or perhaps even a trap set up by Naraku. After all it wouldn't be a first time that he's used someone Sango loves against her. Then that leaves what their relationship before the tragedy and what it could be now. Kagome was preparing a meal already having some ingredients that were gathered earlier on in the day. It was then that everyone began showing up one right after another. First it was Miroku with Shippo and Shiori, and then followed up by Sango and Isamu. Sango had immediately begun to introduce Isamu to the group who seemed to be at ease at Sango's side. He did not say much simply content to be a part of the group. Kagome gave Inuyasha a glance at one point towards Isamu and nodded in response. He got up and asked Isamu if he could help with gathering some firewood for the place since they were running low. It was once he was out of hearing range did Kagome explain to Sango about the well and Hakudoshi. She also explained to both her and Miroku what Inuyasha's plans were. Sango looked troubled as she took the news in and watched how subdued Shiori was when her part was told.

"We will have to be very careful about the well from now on. Who knows what horrors could be unleashed from this side into yours with this sort of knowledge." Kagome bit her lip not wanting to say it, but also knowing that it needed to be said.

"I agree with that which is why until I know for sure I can't trust him with this. I really don't want Isamu to know. Not yet at least." Sango nodded her consent.

"I understand. I am hoping that all is as it seems, but that has never been my luck. I want to believe that my childhood best friend is back and that I can trust him, but how could I with all that has happened with Kohaku alone? I am just really grateful that I have you all here to support me and to watch out for me." Miroku sensing the melancholy mood of the room sat between the two women and with both hands placed them on the young woman's backside and tenderly massaging the area.

"Now now no need to worry yourselves. I'm sure that everything will work just fine in the end." A vein seemed to appear on Sango's temple as she brought forth her hand to slap the monk leaving a massive hand print on his cheek and knocking him down; while Kagome anticipating Sango's reaction took pity on the poor monk and took the hand that was still somehow placed on her own back side to place it upon his chest. Miroku simply laid there seeing stars above his head. Sango got up and headed out of the hut, but not before chuckling at the monk and his predicament on the floor. Kagome gave her a smile and a small wave with the other hand still unknowingly holding Miroku's to his chest.

"You know I really do believe you are a slight masochist." Already his free hand had found her backside once more and she chuckled with a sweat drop and with her free hand grasped his and now had both of his hands on his chest pinning them there; not trusting them to be left to their own devises.

"If I wasn't so worried that you might both enjoy it and lose even more brain cells then you have left, I might have to start smacking you too. That or maybe get you a pair of beads to match Inuyasha's." Miroku's eyes shot open to stare at Kagome in both shock and horror.

"You wouldn't?" There was uncertainty in Miroku's voice as he stared up at Kagome who was still leaning over him. Kagome chuckled and released his hands with a wink.

"Nah, but you should have seen the look on your face." Miroku sat up with relief and slight disappointment. He chuckled as he saw Kagome laughing to herself or more like laughing at him. It was then that both of them who completely forgot that both Shippo and Shiori were still in the room with them turned their heads at their laughter. When Kagome looked at the two they were hard at work with crayons in their hands.

"and done." Shippo held up his piece of paper proudly as Kagome flushed seeing a cat version of herself pinning the hands a fox like version of Miroku with a far closer proximity than what she recalled as having happened; right? Their faces were so close… Shippo was laughing at her expression.

"It did look like you were gonna kiss him for a second there." Shippo the ever mischievous little fox kit couldn't help, but to tease them especially when they make it so easy. Shiori having finished hers held it up for Kagome who saw that it was a picture with Miroku's dreamy expression and Sango's bright red hand print on the side of his face.

"You know Shippo this is very good. Do you mind if I keep this one?" Shippo smiled brightly loving how his art was being appreciated and handed it to Miroku proudly, but not before signing the bottom as Kagome taught him. Shiori hesitantly held hers up to Kagome who smiled encouragingly at her.

"I love it Shiori, just don't forget to sign it." Shiori quickly grabbed a purple crayon before signing her name on the bottom and handing it back to Kagome. Shiori really was a good artist. She caught his expression perfectly. Walking over to her bag she placed it in the bindings of one of her books to keep it safe. From the corner of her eye she saw Miroku roll the piece of paper and tie it with what looked like string before placing it in what must have been a pocket of some sort on the inside of his robes.

"So when are we gonna go to your place Kagome?" Kagome was about to answer Shippo's question, but Inuyasha who happened to walk in beat her to it.

"Right now. Isamu is being distracted by Sango now. We bumped into her on our way back. Figured this would be a good time as any to slip away quietly. Monk you should stay here and head them off if they come this way." Kagome nodded and with Miroku's help she was able to pack her things up in her new bag rather quickly. After she smiled at Miroku and gave him a quick hug causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow at the odd gesture.

"Thanks Miroku and try and survive the journey back, you know between your masochistic ways and the dark clouds I'm sure you'll see in your future."

"When am I anything, but careful my dear Kagome?" Kagome put a finger to the side of her chin as she pretended to ponder the question.

"How about when any beautiful woman is involved." Miroku laughed.

"Touché." Kagome shook her head.

"Just make sure she doesn't have sharp teeth or claws first." Miroku scratched the back of his head with a chuckle.

"I'll try and good luck with your tests. Tell Akira and Naomi that I say hello." Kagome smiled and nodded while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Its not like you're not going to see each other again. Besides I'm here so the stupid monk will be fine. Besides when have the two of you been all chummy?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean? I thought we always acted like this? He flirts with all the girls. Unless you're asking about me? If so I don't see any harm in light flirting amongst friends." Inuyasha quirked a brow.

"You don't act like that with me?" Kagome burst out laughing at this point.

"You flirt? That's a good one. If you ever did I don't think I'd believe it. It's just not who you are and that's not a bad thing. Besides we have a different understanding between us. You're my best friend and after me having loved you romantically at one point it'd just be weird. Then again maybe one day you'll find the right girl that brings that out in you. Gotta say that would be a very interesting kind of day." Kagome had Inuyasha look away feeling happy that she called him her best friend and also embarrassed that she said she loved him the way she did or perhaps it was the thought of some girl causing him to flirt. He could see that ending horribly in so many ways. Quickly he shook his head to rid the thought and stepped outside. Kagome laughed at his back as she turned back towards Miroku.

"Well this is goodbye for now it seems." Miroku quickly closed the distance and grabbed both of her hands in his before lifting them to his lips where he placed a soft kiss on the back of one of hers.

"If this is light flirting what would you consider heavy flirting?" Miroku said this with a wiggle of the eyebrows. Kagome laughed and took her hands out of his as she bent down to pick up Shippo who was only silently watching the whole exchange.

"Not sure, but I think that's dating." Kagome held out her hand for Shiori to take and Miroku watched the three of them leave. Kagome smiled as she met up with Inuyasha by the well. He shook his head as he watched the three jump inside the well following directly behind them. Kagome had spoken with Shiori about what she would encounter when on this side of the well and how important it was that she not speak to anyone other than her family about demons or time travel. She had also stressed the point not to tell anyone back in the feudal era about the well either. It was a lot for Shiori to take in, but she understood. When the four exited the well they made it straight to the house. Inuyasha walked behind them marveling at the fact that both Shiori and Shippo were there as well. It is one thing to be told and another to witness as the saying goes.

"Hey everyone I'm home and I have Inuyasha here too." Souta was the first to round the corner at the mention of Inuyasha.

"Hey sis. Mom is prepping dinner at the moment and gramps went to go see a friend of his for a couple days." Souta had both hands locked behind his head giving off a more laid back disposition.

"Hey Souta, you of course know Inuyasha and Shippo however, this here is Shiori. She went through a hard time recently so be nice ok?" Souta tilted to the side not knowing who it was that she was talking about until he saw the silver white of Shiori's hair that was hiding behind Kagome. In comparison Shiori was about a head shorter than Souta was. The moment his eyes met hers a small blush crept up on his cheeks. To avoid getting caught staring he laughed it off and went over and held out a hand for her to shake.

"Hi its nice to meet you Shiori, I'm Souta." Hesitantly Shiori stepped out from behind Kagome and reached out to shake Souta's hand. Souta smiled and held the small hand in his own.

"Come on you got to meet my mom." Before getting a response from Shiori, Souta proceeded to drag a startled Shiori into the kitchen after him. Kagome smiled at the exchange before shaking her head and setting Shippo down who ran after the two knowing how Riza would give him a snack or treat if he asked her.

"Well it seems you're gonna have a handful keeping up with all of them plus your own work." Kagome groaned knowing just how true that statement really was.

"Hey seriously be careful while you're over there ok. No daring heroics like storming Naraku's castle without me ok?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah yeah wouldn't want to kill the bastard without ya; wouldn't feel like a complete victory if you weren't there." Kagome smiled as she began to walk Inuyasha out. However, as the two made it outside she was surprised to see Naomi making it to the top of the steps of the shrine and waving at them. Her mind blanked trying to come up with a solution to hide Inuyasha's ears as she saw her run the last few feet separating them. Inuyasha not paying any attention to Kagome's mini panic attack just stared as a strange girl he'd never seen before run over out of no where towards them. Judging by her response he figured that she was one of Kagome's friends. Already knowing how Kagome would freak he took out a red bandana out from the inside of his robe and secured it around his head to hide his ears from view. It was terribly uncomfortable, and he hated to where the damn thing like that, but he did it anyway and just in time before Naomi saw.

"Hey Kagome I was in the area and thought that maybe we could practice archery before I have to go home. If not that's cool we can always do it a different time. By the way my name is Naomi, what's yours?" The last bit was directed at Inuyasha. Kagome seeing the bandana on Inuyasha brought her back to reality and was never more grateful that he had kept one on his person.

"Hey Naomi yeah that sounds like fun. This is Inuyasha. He was just visiting and heading back home when you showed up." Naomi smile turned into a playful pout.

"Does he have to? Maybe stay just a bit longer?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha who shrugged. Its not like he could just waltz into the well house with her watching him now.

"I guess I can stay a little while." Naomi gave a little shout and sported a little victory pose. Afterwards she laughed at her own antics and began to lead the two towards the archery range.

"You know I have to say this. I absolutely love your hair. The color combined with how shiny and silky it looks. I'm absolutely jealous and let me guess you don't do a damn thing to keep it that way huh?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"No not really. How much do you really need to do to it?" Naomi laughed.

"Typical guy response. Girls kill to have hair like that. Ok maybe not kill, but they sure do spend a lot of time and money." Once the three came upon the range Inuyasha leaned up against one of the trees with his arms crossed and a single leg propped up.

"Sounds like a waste to me." Naomi shrugged and began to pick up one of the bows and securing arrows to her back.

"To some it does, but having a makeover done to change ones' hair and maybe some make up really can lighten anothers mood. Sometimes when someone can't fix or change a problem in their life they turn to one of the things they can. Do you know what I mean?" Naomi took the time that Inuyasha was contemplating to fire off a couple shots at the targets that were placed. Once hitting her mark she turned to give Inuyasha a thumbs up and to step aside so that Kagome could take her own shots and compare.

"Yeah people deal with things differently that's for sure. Still you're not about to see me doing anything like that just because I'm having a hard day." Naomi chuckled at that.

"Not that you need to." Kagome watched the exchange with a smile. Naomi really was an easy going girl and very likable. They spent their time shooting arrows until the sun started to set.

"Well looks like I better be heading off or Akira would get worried. Thanks for practicing with me Kagome and it was nice to meet you Inuyasha. We should all hang out some time, maybe go to the park or a movie or something." Inuyasha watched her leave before turning towards Kagome.

"I better get going before anything else happens. By the way looks like you've become a better shot. Didn't know you were practicing here." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks and yeah this is new. Naomi was the one to bring it from winning an archery contest apparently, but yeah you're right if you don't leave now who knows what can happen. Maybe my brother will come down and beg to go with you." Inuyasha paled at that.

"Yeah I'm off." Inuyasha made for the well, but not before waving goodbye to Kagome who smiled fondly in return. After she began to make her way back to the house. Inuyasha quickly jumped through the well and out of it to return to his side of the well. When he landed on the lush grass of the feudal era he was surprised to see Isamu walk into the clearing. Where were Sango and Miroku? Hell, even Kirara at this point? And here of all places. It didn't add up.

"Hey where are the others?" Inuyasha was surprised to see Isamu look rather embarrassed.

"Well I was supposed to go gather some more water, but I got lost and was too embarrassed to go back empty handed. I happened to see this well here and hoped that it had water and then you just jumped out of it. Why was that?" Inuyasha thinking fast made up an excuse.

"I just dropped something and went to go get it." Inuyasha held out the bandana that he used just a moment ago.

"Kagome will get irritated if she has to go get another one for me." Isamu nodded at that.

"I see then could you help me towards where I can get water. I really don't want to go back empty handed especially after looking for as long as I have." Inuyasha still a little suspicious began to lead Isamu towards the river not far from them. Isamu stared blankly at the well a moment before he snapped too and began to follow Inuyasha out of the clearing.

* * *

 _ **JennyTheWhiteWolf:** Hey I hoped that you all enjoyed the chapter and that you tell me what you think. Reviews help out a lot and I would love to hear from you :)_


End file.
